


Among Us: The Wilds

by kuv28



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Castaways/Impostor, Established Relationship, F/F, Give it a shot but don't exile me from the island, I think I'm funny but really I'm not, I'm Sorry, Is Among Us still a thing?, Linh gets a break, Linh is Jeanette, Mind Games, Only virtual deaths, Our girls are safe, POV Third Person, Shoni - Freeform, Who is the impostor?, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28
Summary: Among Us: An online multiplayer game where you have been stranded on an island and must work with fellow castaways to survive, but beware of the impostors hell-bent on killing everyone before rescue comes!---The Wilds x Among Us
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue: Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, wishing you all a Happy New Year and a brighter 2021.
> 
> I'm sure some of us are kinda sick of Among Us but I hope bringing our favorite group of gals into the mix will make it entertaining.

The thought of playing a mainstream game of the masses was quite unappealing to Linh. Just the idea of taking part in something that made her appear as if she was conforming to societal trends made her shiver where she stood. 

She was a fucking confederate after all and she wouldn’t be anything less. 

The thought of not joining the girls for the game had crossed her mind, but she didn’t want to disappoint them again with another no-show, especially with Shelby being so adamant for the past couple of weeks. 

The blonde was persistent, she’d give her that.

With most of the girls living all over the country and practically leagues apart from each other, the game served as a way to bring them all together albeit in a virtual manner. So because of that, Linh resigned herself to the week’s Friday Game Night.

Sure, she wasn’t necessarily sold on the game, but the happiness belonging to the group of girls that she had come to be immensely fond of outweighed the small dent to her ego.

So she would play the game with an open heart and competitiveness that always tended to take hold during these bouts between the group. And knowing her girls, Linh was bound to have fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


But why then was she the first castaway to get killed every single game... _all_ of the fucking time?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're interested in more or if there's anything you would like to see. I have some ideas for our girls' in-game names but they're sorta meh so any suggestions will be considered!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Who killed Linh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linh was the first to die. Who killed her? And who's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of what I had in mind. Before going into this here are the girls' in-game names which are subject to change based on your suggestions.
> 
> Castaways  
> Linh: Awesome Aussie 🍺  
> Leah: You’re Sus 😒  
> Fatin: FukMe69 💦  
> Dot: Dot Grylls 🔥  
> Rachel: Rachel 🏊🏽  
> Nora: Finding Nora 🤔  
> Marty: HedgehogGirl 🦔  
> Toni: God is a Woman 🌮  
> Shelby: No He’s Not 🙏
> 
> Thanks for the interest and enjoy

*** DEAD BODY REPORTED ***

Castaways Remaining

You’re Sus 😒

FukMe69 💦

Dot Grylls 🔥

Rachel 🏊🏽

Finding Nora 🤔

HedgehogGirl 🦔

God is a Woman 🌮

No He’s Not 🙏

Castaways Dead

**Awesome Aussie** 🍺: ☠️ 

  
  


*** WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR? ***

Voting Round 1

  
  
  


You’re Sus 😒: Uh, guys. Who killed Linh again? She’s not going to play with us if we keep killing her first. She never had a chance.

Finding Nora 🤔: It was me, Leah.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Stop trolling Nora

Rachel 🏊🏽: Where did you find the body?

You’re Sus 😒: She was floating on the shore of Gold Cliff Beach

Rachel 🏊🏽: I think I saw someone going around the bend; didn’t get a good look though.

God is a Woman 🌮: Imma skip

No He’s Not 🙏: Can I just address somethin’ first?

God is a Woman 🌮: Of course

No He’s Not 🙏: Toni, I swear you’re testing my patience with that gamer tag.

God is a Woman 🌮: What’s wrong with it?

No He’s Not 🙏: You know how much I love Ariana, but come on… The Lord ain’t a _she_.

God is a Woman 🌮: I think you’re missing the point babe.

No He’s Not 🙏: I assure you I _get_ the point. I also _get_ that you won’t be gettin _'_ some later.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Can you two stop bringing up your relationship- _whatever_ this is and focus on the game? I want to play.

No He’s Not 🙏: I’m sorry Marty! Okay, we’ll stop. But this ain’t over Toni.

God is a Woman 🌮: Looking forward to it ;)

You’re Sus 😒: Okay... we’re running out of time. Let’s all skip this round?

Rachel 🏊🏽: Sounds good to me

Dot Grylls 🔥: Yeah, I need to know more before deciding

Finding Nora 🤔: I’m telling you it was me, guys.

  
  


***Ding***

_End of Round_

Castaway Votes 

You’re Sus 😒:

FukMe69 💦:

Dot Grylls 🔥:

Rachel 🏊🏽:

Finding Nora 🤔:

HedgehogGirl 🦔:

God is a Woman 🌮:

No He’s Not 🙏: 🌮

Skipped: 😒 💦 🔥 🏊🏽 🤔 🦔 🙏

  
  
  


_No One Was Exiled From the Island._

_**Two** Impostors Remain._

_Next round to commence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thoughts on this one and any feedback especially on the format? Adding the emojis literally took longer than writing the scene lol. Let me know if you're interested in more!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	3. Rachel Took a Dive Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel was the next to go. Now the girls must vote someone off the island lest they want the impostors to edge closer to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope all is well. Here's the next chapter.

*** DEAD BODY REPORTED ***

Castaways Remaining

You’re Sus 😒

FukMe69 💦

Dot Grylls 🔥

Finding Nora 🤔

HedgehogGirl 🦔

God is a Woman 🌮

No He’s Not 🙏

Castaways Dead

**Rachel** 🏊🏽: ☠️ 

Awesome Aussie 🍺: ☠️ 

  
  


*** WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR? ***

Voting Round 2

Finding Nora 🤔: Alright, who killed my sister? This isn’t some game anymore. This was a _personal_ attack on the Reid family.

You’re Sus 😒: Where did you find her?

Finding Nora 🤔: I found Rach at the bottom of Pikes Peak. Someone must have pushed her off the summit.

Dot Grylls 🔥: I was doing an inventory check. What about you Leah?

You’re Sus 😒: I was right next to you, tending to the fire at base camp!

Dot Grylls 🔥: Oh, right. My bad. Leah’s good guys.

God is a Woman 🌮: Yeah, Leah and Dot both check out. I passed them both while I was on my way to do the water bottle refills task.

No He’s Not 🙏: I was with Marty exploring Willow Cave.

God is a Woman 🌮: Oh really??? Hey Marty B, please confirm?

HedgehogGirl 🦔: I did see Shelby, but she entered the cave right before Nora reported the body.

You’re Sus 😒: Isn’t the cave on the same side of the island as the peak?

Dot Grylls 🔥: Yup.

No He’s Not 🙏: I ain’t lying if that’s what yall are implying. And I most definitely did not kill Rachel.

You’re Sus 😒: Hmm...

Dot Grylls 🔥: No need to get defensive, we’re just trying to figure out who killed the castaway.

Finding Nora 🤔: She isn’t just some castaway, she’s my _sister_. Wait until I get my hands on you, Shelby.

God is a Woman 🌮: Hold on just a second Nora. Isn’t lying a sin? Thou shall not bear false witness or some shiz like that? I’m sure Shelby was at the cave like she claims, but leading up to that? I don’t know...

No He’s Not 🙏: I can’t tell if that was you tryin' to defend me or just implicating me further. But at least you learned something from our nightly lessons.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Nightly lessons?

No He’s Not 🙏: Yup. A little reinforced learning never hurt anyone.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Wait, I'm lost. What? 

FukMe69 💦: Oooh, _kinky_. Never thought you had it in you Goodkind. Marty, it means they got _freaky..._

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Oh God, eww.

No He’s Not 🙏: I didn't mean it like that.

God is a Woman 🌮: You sure? Even after we did it on your bed?

No He’s Not 🙏: Don't say it like that!!! They'll get the wrong idea. It was just Bible study.

FukMe69 💦: _Just_ Bible study?

God is a Woman 🌮: No, there's definitely more that goes on after.

FukMe69 💦: Nice!

You’re Sus 😒: OKAY... back to finding the impostors. Fatin, where the hell have you been? You were quiet in the last round and you’ve been standing at the campsite for the entire game so far.

Finding Nora 🤔: I think they call that A-F-K.

FukMe69 💦: Oh, I got sidetracked by this one guy’s Tinder profile. Wasn’t anything special in the end though. He had some weird toothbrush fetish.

Dot Grylls 🔥: And you don’t?

FukMe69 💦: Touché my dear Dot, but there can only be _one_ toothbrush fetishist in this world.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: How about we skip again?

You’re Sus 😒: We probably shouldn’t. We need to vote someone off the island this round. If the impostors get a double kill in the next one it's pretty much game over. Did anyone see Nora by any chance?

Dot Grylls 🔥: I don’t think so. I was too occupied with my task to bother looking.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Nope.

Finding Nora 🤔: Guys, I didn’t kill my own sister. Do you really think I’m capable of that?

You’re Sus 😒: Now that you mention it...

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Maybe she self-reported?

Dot Grylls 🔥: Good shout Marty! I’d vote for Nora if the rest of you are all on the same page.

You’re Sus 😒: Yeah I'm cool with that.

FukMe69 💦: Sure, why not?

Finding Nora 🤔: Wait! You've got the wrong person. You just screwed yourselves, you know that?

No He’s Not 🙏: Sorry Nora.

***Ding***

_End of Round_

Castaway Votes 

You’re Sus 😒:

FukMe69 💦:

Dot Grylls 🔥:

Finding Nora 🤔: 😒 💦 🔥 🤔 🦔 🙏

HedgehogGirl 🦔:

God is a Woman 🌮: 

No He’s Not 🙏: 🌮

Skipped: 

  
  
  


‘Finding Nora’ Was Exiled From the Island.

 **One** Impostor Remains.

Next round to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora! How could you?!? One impostor down, another one to go! Or will the remaining impostor kill the others before it's too late?
> 
> I tend to draft my stories but this one I'm writing as we go so if there are any suggestions or feedback I'm all ears!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	4. Fatin Fooled Around Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nora dead, only one impostor remains. The next to go was Fatin, who was found dead on the cot with Marcus lying by her side. 
> 
> Such a romance was never meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope all is well. Here's the next one.

*** DEAD BODY REPORTED ***

Castaways Remaining

You’re Sus 😒

Dot Grylls 🔥

HedgehogGirl 🦔

God is a Woman 🌮

No He’s Not 🙏

Castaways Dead

**FukMe69 💦: ☠️**

**Finding Nora** 🤔: ☠️

Rachel 🏊🏽: ☠️ 

Awesome Aussie 🍺: ☠️ 

  
  


*** WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR? ***

Voting Round 3

Dot Grylls 🔥: Hell yeah! One impostor down, one more to go.

You’re Sus 😒: I knew Nora was up to no good. 

No He’s Not 🙏: That’s what you think about _everyone…_

You’re Sus 😒: Hey, everyone’s sus until proven otherwise.

No He’s Not 🙏: It's more than that, Leah. We all know you can go cuckoo bananas sometimes. 

You’re Sus 😒: You talking about yourself?

Dot Grylls 🔥: Hey this is a friendly game here, let's keep it that way. Where was the body?

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Toni and I found Fatin in the tent laying over Marcus.

No He’s Not 🙏: Again? This is the third game she’s taken him back to the tent.

You’re Sus 😒: I think it’s because of the in-game abs. 

No He’s Not 🙏: Seriously?

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Have you _seen_ them???

Dot Grylls 🔥: Marty has a point; no mannequin virtual or otherwise should be _that_ fine. Those game devs knew what they were doing when designing the interactive objects. It makes sense why Fatin was drooling all over him.

You’re Sus 😒: Yeah, that’s Fatin all right. She’s gonna do who she’s gonna do.

God is a Woman 🌮: Where were you, Dot?

Dot Grylls 🔥: I was mapping out the island until I got the ping that our rations were sabotaged. My immediate thought was that Fatin did it. Guess I was wrong since she’s dead.

You’re Sus 😒: She really has no chill with her Cola stash.

God is a Woman 🌮: Hold up a sec, Dot. If you got the alert, how come we didn’t see you at the campsite?

Dot Grylls 🔥: Marty reported the body before I could get there in time.

God is a Woman 🌮: How convenient… Or maybe you killed Fatin and had just left the crime scene!

Dot Grylls 🔥: Hey, don’t turn this around on me. You’re acting a bit sus trying to pin this on someone else. Where the hell were you?

God is a Woman 🌮: I was gathering some berries; Marty can vouch for me.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Yeah, Toni’s safe.

God is a Woman 🌮: That’s my Marty B <3

No He’s Not 🙏: I think Dot is in the clear. I saw her running towards the campsite, not away from it. 

You’re Sus 😒: Hmm… maybe that's what she wants us to think.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Seriously?

No He’s Not 🙏: Oooh. The mind games are strong with this one.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Hey! I didn't do it. What about you Leah? Where were you?

You’re Sus 😒: I was on the beach looking out for anything that might have washed ashore.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Did anyone see else see her?

God is a Woman 🌮: Nope. Marty and I were deep inland for most of the time.

No He’s Not 🙏: I think I saw her at the beginning of the round, but leading up to the report I have no idea. 

Dot Grylls 🔥: I know we have to tread carefully here, but I’m starting to think Leah might be the impostor.

You’re Sus 😒: What?!?

God is a Woman 🌮: If it was anyone else I’d agree with you Dot, but Leah straight-up sucks at being the impostor. She would have been voted off the island in the first round.

You’re Sus 😒: No I wouldn't! I’d make for a great impostor.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: No offense, but you’re kinda bad at it Leah. You always go straight for the kill regardless of any witnesses nearby.

God is a Woman 🌮: Yeah, a complete psycho at times...

You’re Sus 😒: Are you calling me crazy? Cuz I'm not CrAzy!!!

No He’s Not 🙏: I’m gonna skip. I ain’t comfortable voting for anyone based on the information so far.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Okie

Dot Grylls 🔥: Alright, I guess I'll skip this round as well. The rest of you skip.

You’re Sus 😒: ^ Fine.

God is a Woman 🌮: Sure...

***Ding***

_End of Round_

Castaway Votes 

You’re Sus 😒:

Dot Grylls 🔥:

HedgehogGirl 🦔:

God is a Woman 🌮: 

No He’s Not 🙏: 🌮

Skipped: 🙏 🔥 🦔 😒

  
  
  


_No One Was Exiled From the Island._

**One** Impostor Remains.

Next round to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one was exiled from the island this round. Any guesses on who might be next on the chopping block? Anyone notice for the past couple of rounds someone hasn't been voting who they should actually be voting for?
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	5. A Shelby Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency meeting is called into session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a shorter chapter but I wanted to post this since I'll be a bit busy soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

*** EMERGENCY MEETING ***

Castaways Remaining

You’re Sus 😒

Dot Grylls 🔥

HedgehogGirl 🦔

God is a Woman 🌮

No He’s Not 🙏

Castaways Dead

FukMe69 **💦: ☠️**

Finding Nora 🤔: ☠️

Rachel 🏊🏽: ☠️ 

Awesome Aussie 🍺: ☠️ 

  
  


*** WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR? ***

Voting Round 4

Dot Grylls 🔥: So... what gives? I was just about to finish my task :(

God is a Woman 🌮: Who called the meeting?

No He’s Not 🙏: I did you snake!

God is a Woman 🌮: Whoa there, why don’t you calm down a little. It's just a game.

No He’s Not 🙏: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN

HedgehogGirl 🦔: What's the matter, Shelby?

God is a Woman 🌮: Yeah babe, what’s got your panties in a twist?

God is a Woman 🌮: Aside from my hand that is…

No He’s Not 🙏: TONI!

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Really Toni?

You’re Sus 😒: ...

Dot Grylls 🔥: Keep things PG or else you’re banned from the next game. 

HedgehogGirl 🦔: Yeah!

God is a Woman 🌮: Seriously? Since when did we start playing by that rule?

Dot Grylls 🔥: It was implied. 

God is a Woman 🌮: Implied my a$$. How come no one was warning Fatin then? She's a walking WildHub promo if I've ever seen one.

You’re Sus 😒: Fatin's _Fatin_ though. There's no changing her. You on the other hand...

God is a Woman 🌮: Hey come on, I was just playing around.

God is a Woman 🌮: Even though it's true...

No He’s Not 🙏: Toni has been casting her vote on me during every single round this entire game! She has to be the impostor!

You’re Sus 😒: Hmm… now that I think about it, Toni didn’t skip during the voting rounds we agreed upon.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: She didn’t even vote for Nora in the second round. 

No He’s Not 🙏: Exactly! She has to be Nora’s accomplice.

Dot Grylls 🔥: Care to explain, Toni?

God is a Woman 🌮: Uh, no real reason for voting Shelby off the island. I did it because I could XD

HedgehogGirl 🦔: ???

No He’s Not 🙏: Excuse me? You’re telling me that you keep on using your vote on me just because you _can_??? Toni. Stop trolling and play the game!

God is a Woman 🌮: Hey, no need to get angry babe.

No He’s Not 🙏: I don’t _do_ anger………………...

God is a Woman 🌮: Oh that's right... my mistake babe. 

No He’s Not 🙏: Save your apology. We all know you’re the impostor. I say we exile Toni off the island. Now.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: I’m with you Shelby! 

God is a Woman 🌮: Since when did you two become so buddy-buddy? I thought our friendship _meant_ something, Marty. So much for being BFFs.

HedgehogGirl 🦔: You know I love you Toni, but what I’ve heard so far isn’t particularly leaning in your favor. 

No He’s Not 🙏: Dot? Leah? Surely you're with us on this.

Dot Grylls 🔥: As much as I want to vote Toni off, she could just be trolling and the impostor is actually someone else. I need to know a bit more before deciding.

You’re Sus 😒: Hmm… I think the chances of her being the impostor are fifty-fifty. It's hard to say.

No He’s Not 🙏: Look, the clock is almost up. I’m casting my vote. All I’m sayin’ is that if Toni ends up being the impostor, don’t say I didn’t warn _y’all_. 

God is a Woman 🌮: Fine by me. 

No He’s Not 🙏: Shut up Toni.

God is a Woman 🌮: That hurt, babe. See _y'all_ on the other side ;)

No He’s Not 🙏: Ugh. 

Dot Grylls 🔥: How do you put up with her?

No He’s Not 🙏: Patience and countless monologues.

God is a Woman 🌮: ily.

***Ding***

_End of Round_

Castaway Votes 

You’re Sus 😒:

Dot Grylls 🔥:

HedgehogGirl 🦔:

God is a Woman 🌮: 🙏 🦔

No He’s Not 🙏: 🌮

Skipped: 😒 🔥

  
  
  


_No One Was Exiled From the Island._

**One** Impostor Remains.

Next round to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats out of the bag... Toni's been placing her vote on Shelby since the start of the game! Does this mean Toni is the impostor? Or is she just playing around?  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


End file.
